EX
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Kalau sudah berstatus mantan, apa semua akan selesai begitu saja? Bagi mereka yang memulai dari pertemanan, bisakah kembali bersama, bahkan jika hanya menjadi sekadar teman? / For SIFD 2014. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Untukmu yang enggan berpindah dari sudut yang nyaman di benakku—yang kerap menabur damba yang tak kuasa kukendalikan datangnya ….

* * *

><p><strong>EX<strong>

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own **_**Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**Warning:**__** Short. Minim dialogue. AU.**_

_**For SIFD—ShikaIno Fan Day, September 22**__**nd**__**-23**__**rd**__**.**_

_**Happy ShikaIno Fanday~! Spread the love of ShikaIno~!**_

_**Long live ShikaIno**_**!**

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>ereka memulai hubungan ini dari suatu fase yang disebut pertemanan—sahabat. Satu sama lain saling mendukung. Entah mendukung dalam kehidupan sekolah maupun percintaan. Ya, keduanya mempunyai tambatan hati masing-masing, pada awalnya. Tidak ada yang menyangka pun mengira, kebersamaan mereka sempat membuat keduanya terlena. Menjadikan yang tiada menjadi di sana. Melupakan sosok yang dikagumi masing-masing dan memilih untuk bergandengan tangan dengan ia yang ada di samping; yang menjadi pendengar setia di tiap cerita. Persahabatan mereka pun berakhir sampai di sana.

.

.

.

**A**ntara ragu dan tidak percaya, tapi mereka saling memandang dengan senyum bahagia. Setitik air mata lolos dari mata biru sang keturunan Hawa. Tapi tawanya tak bisa ia hilangkan—enggan ia hilangkan. Gadis berambut pirang itu sesaat mengenang ke beberapa detik sebelumnya, ketika ia menjawab, "Ya, aku mau menjadi pacarmu." Ia kemudian menghapus air mata itu dan mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan sang kekasih yang menyambut dalam satu pelukan hangat. Gadis itu menerima hadiah pertamanya: satu kecupan manis di dahi—yang diselingi bisikan halus nan jahil yang menjadi ciri khas sang lelaki, "Tak usah menangis seperti itu, kan? _Mendokuse_."

.

.

.

**N**ara Shikamaru menikmati saat-saat ketika ia bisa membelai rambut pirang panjang Yamanaka Ino. Tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya terdiam di sana, mereka, berdua, bercengkrama. Menukar cerita-cerita yang tak perlu—sesekali mungkin penting dan serius. Saling meyakinkan diri bahwa keduanya telah menutup lembaran masa lalu yang tak bersambut. Kini, di masa ini, sekarang, hanya ada mereka. Berdua. Bercengkrama. Bersama. Bayangan masa depan terlihat begitu indah. Naif. Tapi Shikamaru memang menikmati _saat-saat ini_. Dan sempat terpikir olehnya bahwa kebahagiaan ini akan bertahan hingga selamanya.

.

.

.

**T**akdir memang suka bermain-main. Rahasia Tuhan tak ada yang bisa memahami. Kesenangan-kesenangan dan cinta manis itu mulai diselingi pertengkaran. Ketidakpercayaan, kurangnya komunikasi … _keegoisan_. Yang katanya mereka saling memahami, nyatanya mereka tidak mau saling mengerti. Kesibukan menjadi dalih tak jadinya pertemuan. Pun suara gadis yang terdengar sekali itu di ponsel Nara Shikamaru menimbulkan bibit kecemburuan. Kepercayaan Yamanaka Ino retak. Namun, ia mencoba bertahan meski dirinya yang lain kerap menyuarakan satu kata: Bodoh.

.

.

.

**A**khirnya yang mereka takutkan itu pun terjadi. Pertengkaran besar; teriakan kemarahan. Air mata; ekspresi malas yang menunjukkan ketidakpedulian. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah—keduanya tenggelam dalam gengsi masing-masing. Merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang paling benar dan pihak lainlah yang salah. Yamanaka Ino berkata, "Kau sudah tidak menyayangiku. Kau tidak mau memahamiku! Kau bahkan _tidak_ berusaha _sama sekali_ untuk hubungan ini!" Dan sang lelaki membalas, "_Mendokuse_, Ino. Kau menuntut _terlalu_ banyak." Demikianlah keributan besar ini menjadi penutup dari sandungan-sandungan kecil yang tetapi berulang. Putusnya hubungan sepasang kekasih ini pun menjadi satu hal yang tak terelakkan …. Tidak ada jalan kembali—seharusnya.

.

.

.

**N**amun, cerita ini tak berakhir sampai di sini. Setidaknya, baginya—bagi pihaknya yang masih menyimpan rasa dan belum bisa lupa ….

.

.

.

*******_**TO BE CONTINUED**_*******

* * *

><p><em>Ano nee<em>~ tema kali ini agak nge-_hurt_. Dan maaf yah tulisannya sengaja dipadetin kayak gitu, bukan tanpa alasan loh. _Please bear with it_. Eheheh~

Kayak biasa, bab duanya bakal di-_publish_ besok. Untuk yang sekarang, sekian dulu.

Ngomong-ngomong. Selamat ulang tahun Nara Shikamaruuu! Happy SIFD 2014, Guardians!

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Untukmu … untukmu … untukmu ….

Segenap perasaan yang masih tertinggal—yang harusnya kulepaskan bagai kelopak sakura yang meninggalkan dedahanan. Perih yang dibalut keindahan.

* * *

><p><strong>EX<strong>

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own **_**Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**Warning:**__** Short. Dialogue more to chat format. AU.**_

_**For SIFD—ShikaIno Fan Day, September 22**__**nd**__**-23**__**rd**__**.**_

_**Happy birthday, Yamanaka Ino! :***_

_**Happy ShikaIno Fanday~! Spread the love of ShikaIno~!**_

_**Long live ShikaIno**_**!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ino_buta_chan<strong>

**11:12**

Hei.

Sibuk?

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>emulai satu percakapan dengan pemuda yang sudah berstatus mantannya bukanlah keahlian seorang Yamanaka Ino. Untuk menuliskan pesan dua baris itu saja, beberapa menit sudah ia buang. Ketik, hapus, ketik, hapus. Ragu. Itu masalahnya. Dan keraguan itu semakin bertambah tatkala yang dituju tak segera memberikan respons yang diharapkan. Gelisah tak keruan; berpikir bahwa ia baru saja melakukan satu langkah yang salah. Bukan benar-benar tidak ada alasan, ia hanya ingin membuka jalan sebelum ia bisa menyampaikan maksudnya yang sebenarnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Pineapple_head<strong>

**11:30**

Tidak. Ada apa?

**Ino_buta_chan**

**11:31**

Hanya ingin mengganggumu. Tak suka? :P

**Pineapple_head**

**11:32**

Mendokuse.

**Ino_buta_chan**

**11:32**

Hahaha.

Sedang apa?

**Pineapple_head**

**11:35**

Sedang mengecek beberapa pesanan walaupun merepotkan.

Kau? Kerja?

Sudah makan?

**Ino_buta_chan**

**11:36**

Tidak. Aku bolos hari ini.

Makan siang? Belum, sih.

Kau sendiri?

**Pineapple_head**

**11:41**

Belum.

Sedang apa kau?

**Ino_buta_chan**

**11:42**

Sedang membalas chat-mu.

Hahaha.

Jam berapa kau akan makan siang?

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>ngka penunjuk jam terus berpindah. Namun, jawaban yang dinanti kembali tak kunjung datang. Ino menghela napas panjang. Sekarang, ia tidak bisa menuntut apa-apa; termasuk meminta pemuda itu membalas pesannya dengan lebih cepat. Sebagai teman pun, ia masih canggung. Ia tidak ingin merusak hubungan mereka lebih dari sebelumnya. Nara Shikamaru bukan orang yang mau repot-repot memikirkan tiap-tiap masalah, berbeda dengan Ino. Mungkin pula, pemuda itu tidak berpikir macam-macam saat ini. Pikiran Ino-lah yang berkata, _'Ah, mungkin aku mengganggunya. Mungkin dia tidak suka jika aku menghubunginya seperti ini.' _Tapi, keinginan Ino untuk bertukar sapa dengan sang pemuda masih sangat besar—sulit dibendung. Bahkan mungkin lebih besar dibanding saat mereka masih menyandang status sebagai kekasih. Entah dengan pihak Shikamaru. Hanya kesan negatif yang bisa Ino pikirkan saat ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Ino_buta_chan<strong>

**13:51**

Shika, aku mengganggu tidak?

Aku mau curhat, nih.

Soal pekerjaanku.

**Pineapple_head**

**13:59**

Ada apa?

**Ino_buta_chan**

**14:00**

Kayaknya aku makin tidak cocok dengan pekerjaanku sekarang.

Kau tahu, kan? Atasanku yang mesum itu juga mulai macam-macam lagi denganku.

Sudah gitu, gajiku tidak dinaikkan sementara customer yang komplain tidak ada habisnya. Capek!

Lagi pula, sejak awal aku kerja di sini cuma untuk coba-coba.

Bagaimana menurutmu? Lebih baik aku pindah, 'kan?

**Pineapple_head**

**14:05**

Hahaha.

Pertama-tama, kalau bosmu macam-macam, hajar saja dengan sepatu hak tinggimu.

Sudah berapa lama, sih, kau kerja di sana?

**Ino_buta_chan**

**14:05**

XD

Nanti aku langsung dipecat, dong?

Sudah setahun.

**Pineapple_head**

**14:06**

Apa bedanya? Kau mau berhenti juga, 'kan?

Ya, berhenti saja. Sudah setahun juga, saatnya kau mencari kerjaan yang lebih baik.

**Ino_buta_chan**

**14:07**

Aku maunya berhenti secara terhormat, bukan dipecat.

Dasar, Nanas! :P

**Pineapple_head**

**14:08**

Hahaha.

**Ino_buta_chan**

**14:08**

Ada ide yang lebih baik?

**Pineapple_head**

**14:10**

Tidak. Tulis surat pengunduran diri dan cari kerja lain sana.

Kali ini, carilah pekerjaan di perusahaan yang lebih besar.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>asib baik mungkin sedang berbalik memihak Ino. Shikamaru tampak santai menjawab tiap-tiap pertanyaannya. Entah berapa lama senyum malu-malu itu akan menghias wajah sang gadis. Meskipun pemuda itu tak langsung menjawab pesannya, tetapi setiap getaran ponsel yang kemudian menunjukkan nama _chat_ sang pemuda seakan melambungkan tiap-tiap asa yang dimiliki sang gadis. Aah … Ino ingin … ingin sekali kembali ke pelukan sang pemuda. Jika memang masih ada kesempatan baginya, ia akan bersikap lebih baik. Lebih sabar … lebih …. Tetapi, bagaimana dengan Shikamaru sendiri? Apa pemuda itu mengharapkan untuk kembali padanya? Apa pemuda itu mau berusaha untuk lebih baik dan lebih terbuka lagi jika pada akhirnya mereka kembali bersama? Ya, dorongan untuk kembali itu ada di sana, tapi Ino mati-matian menahan diri. Bayang-bayang pertengkaran tak luput dari kenangan asam-manis-pahit dengan sang mantan. Tidak, ia menghubunginya bukan dengan niat itu. Hanya mengisi jeda. Tekankan itu. _Mengisi jeda_. Dan ... hari yang spesial. Jika dilancarkan, ia akan dapat mengucapkannya dengan sangat, sangat baik.

* * *

><p><strong>Ino_buta_chan<strong>

**14:15**

Hahaha. Sepertinya memang itu yang harus kulakukan.

Kau sendiri bagaimana?

Besok kerja juga?

**Pineapple_head**

**14:16**

Pastilah. Aku kan bukan pemalas sepertimu.

Aku tidak bisa bolos atau ayahku akan menendangku.

**Ino_buta_chan**

**14:17**

WOOOOW! Nggak salah tuh? Aku dikatai pemalas oleh seorang Tuan Pemalas? XD

Gimana pekerjaanmu?

**Pineapple_head**

**14:18**

Hahaha.

Tak ada masalah. Hanya sedikit merepotkan.

**Ino_buta_chan**

**14:19**

Hahaha. Kau itu!

Tapi sepertinya kau menikmati pekerjaanmu, ya?

Apa ada perempuan cantik yang membuatmu bertahan di sana?

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>opik ini bukannya tidak diikuti risiko. Ino paham. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menanyakannya. Lalu, inilah yang ia dapatkan: tak ada respons sebagaimana yang ia harapkan. Ino sudah akan menyerah. Mungkin … memang hubungan mereka tidak akan bisa kembali seperti dulu. Meski masih ada sedikit harapan, Ino akan menjadikannya sebagai sebuah pilihan akhir; cadangan. Ino menghela napas dan kemudian tersenyum sendu. Ia bisa melakukan hal lain terlebih dahulu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari seorang Nara Shikamaru. Membaca buku _fashion_, misalnya? Atau menonton drama di DVD? Tidak buruk untuk mengisi waktu luang di Senin kelabu.

* * *

><p><strong>Pineapple_head<strong>

**18:01**

Tidak ada. Perempuan cantik apaan?

**Ino_buta_chan**

**18:03**

Hahaha. Benarkaaah~?

**Pineapple_head**

**18:04**

_[Send a picture]_

**18:05**

Bagaimana menurutmu?

**Ino_buta_chan**

**18:07**

Eehm … dia Temari, 'kan?

Ada apa dengan dia? Kalian tidak sekantor, 'kan?

**Pineapple_head**

**18:08**

Tidak.

Gimana menurutmu? Memangnya dia cantik?

**Ino_buta_chan**

**18:09**

Lumayan, sih? Keren, lebih tepatnya. Yah, gimanapun dia pernah jadi orang yang kausuka dulu, 'kan?

Hahaha.

Kenapa, nih? Kenapa? Kalian jadian?

**Pineapple_head**

**18:27**

Yah … dia menembakku.

**Ino_buta_chan**

**18:30**

Kapan kejadiannya? Kok aku tidak diberi tahu? :D

Lalu? Lalu? Gimana selanjutnya?

Wooow! Shikaaa~

**Pineapple_head**

**18:32**

Aku menerimanya.

Kami berpacaran sekarang.

Dialah yang membuatku bertahan untuk tetap bekerja di sini. Menurutnya, aku perlu mulai menabung.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>ir mata tak lagi kuasa terbendung setelah mengambang di pelupuk dengan perasaan tidak enak yang melingkupi. Pecah—tumpah. Segala harapan yang tadinya masih tersimpan, musnah. Memang, mereka telah putus lebih dari sebulan, tapi Ino tidak menyangka … secepat ini? Jadi, benarkah firasatnya waktu pertama kali ia mencurigai Shikamaru bahwa pemuda itu memiliki perempuan idaman lain sementara status mereka masih sepasang kekasih? Ino tidak mengerti. Untuk apa kebaikan—perhatian Shikamaru yang tertuang dalam tiap pesannya? Setengah-setengah. Kepalanya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Padahal harusnya ia sudah tahu bahwa mereka tidak bisa kembali ke saat-saat ketika jemari mereka masih bertautan, ke saat ketika bibir mereka bisa saling bersentuhan, ke saat ketika hanya perlu tatapan mata untuk saling berceritera. Segala harapannya lenyap sudah. Jantungnya nyeri seakan ditusuk jarum tanpa henti. Inikah akhir ceritanya? Sebentar, kata-kata yang harus ia ucapkan ...

* * *

><p><strong>Ino_buta_chan<strong>

**18:40**

Wah! Selamat!

**18:42**

Kalau begitu, tak seharusnya aku mengganggumu lagi, ya?

Bisa-bisa Temari salah paham nanti.

Yaah … meskipun sayang, sih, padahal aku masih pengen ngobrol.

Tapi okelah! Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, sebelum ada yang ngamuk. Hehehe.

Oh, ya, hampir saja lupa! Selamat ulang tahun!

Semoga kau sehat selalu, sukses selalu, dan … semoga malasmu bisa berkurang ;)

Tentu saja, semoga kau juga langgeng dengan Temari, ya!

So this is it! Bye, Shika!

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>ah, inilah akhirnya. Sampai di sinilah akhir cerita mereka. Tidak akan ada waktu yang berputar kembali ke masa lalu. Meski rasa sayang itu masih mendekam di sana, meski besar keinginannya untuk terus bercakap-cakap secara baik-baik dengan Shikamaru, ia memilih untuk menghentikannya. Bukan apa-apa, Shikamaru sekarang adalah milik Temari dan pantang bagi Ino menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan orang lain. Berbeda jika mereka hanyalah teman pada awalnya dan tidak pernah ada rasa di sana; ya … statusnya sebagai mantan, telah menghalangi Ino untuk sering-sering bertukar pesan dengan pemuda itu. Kini, tidak ada lagi yang bisa Ino lakukan selain menangis dan mengubur tiap-tiap harapan yang masing tertinggal. Ia harus melangkah maju. Mempersiapkan diri hingga tiba saatnya seseorang yang lebih baik mengulurkan tangan dan mengajaknya merajut masa depan yang lebih indah.

* * *

><p><em><strong>***THE END***<strong>_

* * *

><p>Beginilah akhirnya … krik/ /jangan bunuh saya/

Well, yah … saya tahu: nggak happy ending~ tapi, yah … kebetulan ide ini yang mencuat di otak saya. Moga-moga nggak mengecewakan banget. Saya pribadi, sih, cukup puas dengan hasilnya. Hehehe.

Di bawah ada (sangat) sedikit omake. Moga-moga gak ada yang kelewat (meskipun emang sangat sedikit sekali) ;P

Ngomong-ngomong. Selamat ulang tahun Yamanaka Ino! Happy SIFD 2014, Guardians!

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

~Thanks for reading~

* * *

><p>***OMAKE***<p>

Pineapple_head

00:01

Happy birthday, Ino!

Kudoakan yang terbaik untukmu selalu.

.

.

.

***REALLY END***


End file.
